


Always Together

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Protective Erik, Wild West, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: —No me importa morir, si es a tu lado...#CherikWeek2019 Dia 7 Tematica libre





	Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> El trabajo de este ultimo día, es algo triste pero, no pude evitarlo, me inspire en el vídeo de "Die toten hosen" del vídeo "Altes fieber", la canción me encanta así que la recomiendo mucho. 
> 
> Letra cursiva son los eventos y recuerdos del pasado, se entremezclan con el presente
> 
> Enjoy!

Apagaron lo que queda del fuego que los mantuvo calientes durante la noche, pero ahora quedaba seguir.

 

Pero antes de dar dos pasos siquiera escucharon los disparos de sus perseguidores, era la hora de correr.

 

Querían perderlos en el bosque, no sin antes matar a algunos.

 

¿Qué había sucedido?

¿Qué había hecho para ser perseguidos como animales?

 

Amarse, eso había sucedido.

 

_Uno de los fugitivos, era un joven de no más de veintidós años, hijo de una acaudalada familia, los Xavier, un pacifista nada bueno en el uso de armas, algo que desagradaba a su madre y a su padrastro, le obligaron a practicar con armas de fuego ya que hombre que no sabe disparar no puede ser llamado hombre, y quien le enseñaría, sería el hombre con quien huiría meses después._

 

Sus cuerpos inyectados de adrenalina los ayudaba, pero no podían correr para siempre, por suerte vieron un granero abandonado, el cual entraron para resguardarse en tanto recuperaban fuerzas.

 

El cansancio le llevo a recordar al otro hombre, de nombre Erik.

 

_Ya llevaba siendo fugitivo de la ley, ¿Crimen? Uno: Matar a sangre fría a un rico que violó a su madre ya muerta, y dos: acostarse con el hijo de un alcalde, la segunda era la peor, siempre le habían ido los hombres, por eso lo querían ver muerto, no puedes amar a un hombre, es inhumano, lo dice la biblia. Y el amor o atracción entre hombres era condenado con la horca._

_Huyendo dio con un pueblo pequeño, con el oro que saqueo, le sirvió para arreglarse y hacerse pasar por otro, un maestro quizás._

_Se presentó en la mansión Xavier como Magnus Eisenhardt maestro en armas de fuego y equitación._

_Cuando vio al chico, la atracción fue inmediata, el chico se llamaba Charles, su cabello se notaba suave, su piel era blanca como si el sol nunca lo hubiese tocado, unos hermosos ojos azules, y unos labios rojos muy tentadores._

_De haber sido por él ya lo hubiera besado, pero debía controlarse, ya que nadie debía saber sus preferencias, además que debía mostrar educación y respeto._

 

Los disparos estaban destrozando la casucha de madera, en algún momento una bala iba a alcanzarlos, ser perseguidos por amarse, ser odiados, solamente por ello.

 

_Lo que primero empezó con un simple halago, siguió de coqueteos suaves, algo inofensivo, pero poco a poco se hacían mas descarados, cuando al final llegaron al punto de no retornar._

_Cada noche, ambos se rendían ante los bajos instintos, en la habitación del maestro o en el granero para luego tener los cabellos llenos de paja, marcas de mordidas por todo el cuerpo, y y rasguños por toda la espalda, algo que la ropa larga ayudaba mucho a disimular y cuando preguntaban ellos siempre teman una excusa, el maestro era muy hábil en eso de mentir._

_Pero esta vez fue algo distinto. Si bien Erik era un coqueto empedernido demasiado obvio, no era de ser de una sola persona; esa fue la razón que fue descubierto, su ex-amante al descubrir que coqueteaba con otros, fue acusado de violación._

_Esta vez Erik no miraba a nadie más que al chico que intentaba disparar y cuando lograba dar al blanco, ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción, incluso habían noches que no estaban juntos de manera sexual, solo conversaban de cosas triviales, de libros y se dormían abrazados. Ese fue el inicio de su verdadera perdición, el amor._

_De una u otra manera descubrieron quien era, pronto el padrastro de Charles lo sabría y lo mataría, y no quería ni imaginarse si descubrían lo que hacía con el jovencito. Pensó en huir esa misma noche, no sin antes contarle la verdad a su joven amante, él merecía la verdad._

_Se lo contó, le dijo que toda la verdad, sin omitir nada, tras eso le dijo que debía irse antes del amanecer, si era descubierto lo esperaba la horca, además que el chico perdería prestigio si se sabía de su relación._

_El chico le do un golpe suave por la mentira, pero entendió todo, siempre había sido de los comprensivos, además que algo sospechaba ya que ante Charles, Erik no sabia mentir._

_—Dame solo diez minutos y estaré listo – dijo sacando cosas de su armario._

_—¡¿Estás loco?! - grito en voz baja._

_—No, no quiero pensar siquiera en dejarte._

_—Charles, entiende, si huyes conmigo, serás fugitivo toda tu vida._

_—No lo creo, si llegamos a la frontera no habrá ningún problema._

_—No Charles, no vendrás._

_—¡¿Por qué no?!_

_—¡Porque te amo y no soportaría ver de que mueras en la horca por mi culpa, por eso! – el hombre estaba ansioso y con mucho miedo, Charles lo miró por un segundo hasta que hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, acunando su rostro con ambas manos —No mereces ser ejecutado por amar a un mal hombre…_

_—Erik, no eres un mal hombre, un poco malhumorado, pero no malo – sonrió para darle un suave beso —Por favor, no decidas por mí, dijiste que era adulto y podía tomar mis propias decisiones ¿verdad?_

_El hombre calló por unos segundos._

_—No tendrás lujos._

_—Lo sé._

_—Lo más probable es que pasaremos hambre, eso tristemente el amor no llena._

_—Pero no tendré frio, el hombre que amo tiene brazos fuertes que me cubrirá ¿Verdad?_

_Sonrió ante eso, lo cual no lo negaría._

_El joven se apresuró por tomar lo necesario, se llevaron dos caballos y huyeron del pueblo._

 

Estaban cercados, no había forma de escapar.

 

Erik ya tenía un plan, entregarse, echarse la culpa de todo, decir que violo y secuestro al chico por dinero, al fin y al cabo, él no valía lo suficiente. Charles volvería a su vida de lujos y comodidades, se casaría, sería feliz, mientras él... bueno, no hay muchas posibilidades de vivir en una celda cuando eres un bandido que se acuesta con hombres y se hace pasar por un maestro, lo colgarían, pero todo valdría, si con eso el hombre que amaba saliese con vida.

 

Sintió la mano de Charles sobre la suya.

 

—Sé lo que estás pensando, y estas completamente loco si crees que voy a dejarte sólo.

—Si salimos o nos quedamos, no vamos a sobrevivir.

—¿Y quién te dijo que quería sobrevivir? - el bandido lo miro con sorpresa —No pienso dejarte, quiero morir contigo, nunca me han dejado elegir por mí mismo, al menos quiero elegir como morir y eso es a tu lado - acunó su mano en el rostro de su amante, el otro sonrió una amplia sonrisa, se separó de su compañero y empezó a disparar más, mientras el otro hacia lo mismo.

—Hoy es día precioso – sonrió el jovencito mientras volvía a cargar sus últimas balas.

—Un gran día para morir - rió el otro.

 

Cuando vieron que estaba cargando, ambos se apoyaron contra el portón.

 

—¿Listo? - preguntó Erik levantando sus pistolas.

Charles le tomó por sorpresa y le dio un último beso.

—Ahora sí... - sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 

Ambos salieron de la casa, disparando a todos sus enemigos.

 

El cielo azul, sin ni una sola nube, y los pájaros trinando.

 

Sí, para aquellos amantes fue definitivamente un gran día para morir juntos.

 

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Seh acabo triste pero murieron juntos :')
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Este seria mi trabajo para la CherikWeek, pero me falta un ultimo trabajo destinado a la temática de prisión (acaba bien lo prometo)


End file.
